


iPod Shuffle Challenge - Adam Lambert/Harry Potter #1

by krysnel_nicavis



Series: My Random iPod Shuffle Challenges [6]
Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Crossover, Drama, F/M, Fantasy, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-27
Updated: 2010-10-27
Packaged: 2017-10-21 02:53:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/220083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krysnel_nicavis/pseuds/krysnel_nicavis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>10 random ficlets about Adam Lambert and Harry Potter…</p>
            </blockquote>





	iPod Shuffle Challenge - Adam Lambert/Harry Potter #1

**Author's Note:**

> WARN: Some Slash
> 
> Author's Notes:  
> iPod Shuffle Challenge Rules:  
> 1\. Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like.  
> 2\. Turn on your music player and put it on random/shuffle.  
> 3\. Write a ficlet related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it’s over. No lingering afterwards!  
> 4\. Do ten of these, and then post them.

  
**1) “Bring It Back” – Kris Allen**  
  
  
**(Rating: K+)  
(Genre: Romance/Drama)**

The young man sat on the edge of the hotel bed. His head bowed, letting his messy black locks fall in front of his face, shielding his eyes from view. Hiding his face. The taller of the two sighed softly and kneeled in front of his young lover. He had a sad grin on his face as he lifted the younger  
man’s chin.

“I know that being apart is difficult,” the older said. “But it doesn’t need to end us.”

“Adam, I don’t know if I can do this much longer,” the younger, green-eyed man said sadly.

“I love you so much, Harry,” Adam replied. “I know we can make this work.”

  
**2) “If You Can’t Dance” – Spice Girls**  
  
  
**(Rating: T)  
(Genre: Romance)**

Draco was an ass, Harry decided. He always was, and always will be. He was done with the tall blonde. He knocked back the rest of his drink and slammed the glass back onto the bar. He turned on his stool to observe the people on the dance floor.

One in particular caught his eye. A tall, raven haired beauty grinding amidst the other patrons. He was hard to miss, especially with all that glitter.

Without another thought, Harry got up from his seat and made his way over to the tall man, unaware of the jealously watching grey eyes of a certain blonde whom he’d dumped earlier for the last time.

  
**3) “My Confession” – Nick Carter**  
  
  
**(Rating: K)  
(Genre: Fantasy/Romance)**

Adam was starting to notice things about his young lover. The way he would show up suddenly with no   
indication of transport and disappear as if into thin air. The way that things just seemed to happen around him.

Some things were little, like the coffee maker breaking and then suddenly working after the younger man “took a look at it”… he did that a lot with various things.

And somehow the explanation of these strange little things wasn’t as strange as Adam thought it should have been. He had surprised himself with being open minded enough to easily accept Harry’s declaration of “Adam, I’m a wizard.”

  
**4) “I’ll Be There For You” – The Rembrants**  
  
  
**(Rating: K+)  
(Genre: Friendship)**

Adam chuckled. His shorter raven-haired friend glared at him and he outright laughed.

“How exactly is this funny?”

Adam shrugged. “How is it not?” Harry scoffed. “Oh, c’mon, it’s okay, man. So she up and left you. In the grand scheme of things, this isn’t exactly the   
  
_worst_  
  
thing that’s ever happened to you this year.”

Harry thought about it and conceded. “Yeah, I guess you’re right. I mean, after the Dark Lord, a little thing like Ginny running off with what’s his name really isn’t so bad.”

  
**5) “Already Gone” – Kelly Clarkson**  
  
  
**(Rating: K+)  
(Genre: Angst/Romance)**

“I don’t… I don’t understand. Where did we go wrong? Where did _I_ go wrong?”

“You didn’t. We…” he shrugged. “You were the best thing that has ever happened to me. And I love you with all my heart…”

“But it wasn’t enough…” Tears stung his eyes. “It wasn’t enough…”

“What we had was great. I’ve never been with better. But it was never going to last.”

“Is there nothing I can stay to make you stay?”

“I’m sorry. It’s not fair to you for me to stay when in my heart… I’m already gone. You deserve better. You’ll move on and find someone who’s everything you need. Everything you do deserve.”

  
**6) “Whataya Want From Me” – Adam Lambert**  
  
  
**(Rating: K+)  
(Genre: Romance/Angst)**

“I don’t get it. I do my best. I’m trying here,” Adam said, frustrated, into his phone.

“Sometimes it feels like you’re not,” Harry’s voice sounded through the speaker.

“Harry, baby, I love you so much. And I am trying. What do you want me to do? Quit?”

“No. Not quit.”

The two were silent.

“Don’t… Don’t give up on me, baby,” Adam practically choked out.

  
**7) “Fools Rush In” – UB-40**  
  
  
**(Rating: K)  
(Genre: Romance)**

He’d tried not to. Everyone was against it. None of his family or friends liked the guy one little bit. He was suppose to be with Ginny. Safe, reliable (in their eyes) little Ginny. Not some six-plus foot tall, black-dyed hair, grey/blue eyed American glam rock god.

But fate, it seemed, had other ideas. The more he tried to avoid it, the more it became inevitable. The two were perfectly suited for each other.

Adam Lambert was, in every way, his one true love. And Harry wouldn’t have it any other way.

  
**8) “As Long As You Love Me” – Backstreet Boys**  
  
  
**(Rating: K)  
(Genre: Romance/Fantasy)**

His boyfriend was a wizard. And not the excels at his hobby/passion/job kind of wizard. A real, genuine, honest to … Merlin? … wizard.

Given the directions his own life had taken up to this point that little fact wasn’t exactly a deal breaker for the 28-year-old rock star.

“Hon,” Adam began, looking straight into Harry’s bright green eyes. “As long as you love me, nothing else matters.”

  
**9) “If No One Will Listen” – Kelly Clarkson**  
  
  
**(Rating: K+)  
(Genre: Romance/Hurt/Comfort)**

Adam watched as his boyfriend broke down. The younger man’s family and friends   
really didn’t get him. After all he’s lived through the young man wasn’t the person they wanted, no   
  
_expected_  
  
him to be. And after everything, it was no surprise. It was impossible to live through a war and still be a carefree boy. Adam pulled him into a warm embrace.

“It’ll be alright, Harry. No matter what happens, I’ll be right here. I’ll be beside you.”

“Why would you ever want to be? Why do you even want me? _Me?_ ”

“Because, I love you.” Adam replied simply.

  
**10) “Telephone” – Lady GaGa f. Beyonce**  
  
  
**(Rating: K+)  
(Genre: Romance)**

“What? Hermione? I’m sorry, I can’t hear you, the music’s too loud,” Harry shouted into the phone. His friends had been ditching him forever for various things – work he could understand, their blossoming relationship was even understandable, but after the first couple months it got tiresome and Harry got fed up. “Look I gotta go, I’ll call later.” He hung up and the familiar hands of his current boyfriend wound around his waist and pulled him onto the dance floor.

“Who was that, babe?” Adam asked with a grin.

“Just a friend, I’ll call her back later,” Harry replied and lost himself in the taller man’s embrace.

\- 30 -

THE END


End file.
